


We Must Be Killers

by Jawirah16



Category: Being Human (UK), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawirah16/pseuds/Jawirah16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean catch wind of a gruesome vampire attack in Wales, the two pack their bags and fly over to the island. George, Mitchell, and Nina end up unwillingly hosting the brothers, caught posing as a bed and breakfast. Both groups are up for a surprise, what with one half living under the roof of everything they've been taught not to trust, and the other harbouring their potential murderers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic so bear with me. I haven't written stuff in a while, but I'll get a new chapter done soon. Thanks for reading =^.^=  
> ps.  
> *** time skip  
> *** *** *** POV change from spn characters to bh characters

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sam was pinning the last picture to his board when Dean walked in the room. He turned to see his brother still standing in the doorframe with an expression of annoyed disbelief on his face.

“Seriously. I was gone for an hour.” 

Sam turned back to his board, ignoring his brother’s snide comment, and smirked proudly at himself. He had found something weird on the internet and then one thing led to another and... Well, here he was.

“Dean, I found a case. It’s big.” The older man pulled a beer and a cold burrito from the fridge, checking the expiration date, before turning to his brother.

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“There was this recent murder in Bristol, twenty people, throats slashed in a train. But get this,” Sam added excitedly before Dean could interject, “I started looking into it and there’s a whole trail. Dean, if I’m right, this might be the biggest connected string of vampire attacks we’ve ever seen.”

Dean had stopped looking so bored and was now inspecting all the printed newspaper clippings. He mumbled as he read one and then froze.

“When you say Bristol... You do mean the one in Tennessee... Right?”

“No, the one in England.” Dean stared at his brother’s face, desperately hoping he was joking. When Sam didn’t change his expression, Dean sat down and sighed.

“You have got to be kidding me...”

***

“Man, I _hate_ planes.” The two men were in the terminal. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop.

“Dean, you’re the one who agreed to this. How else did you think we’d get half way around the world? In your _car_?” Dean scowled at his little brother. When he wasn’t looking, the green eyed man stuck his tongue out at him. He heard a giggle and saw a little girl sitting in front of them laughing at their juvenile exchange. He gave her a wink and a little wave. Just then, a voice on the intercom called out, “Flight 327 to Wales now boarding.” 

Dean gulped and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Sam said something to him that he didn’t quite catch so he just nodded. They got in line and slowly made their way in the plane. He looked back once more to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. As he turned back, he caught the little girl’s eye as she peeped at him from over her seat. She smiled again and waved goodbye. Dean chuckled and let out the breath he had been holding. Maybe it wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought. 

 

 ***** *** *****  

George and Nina were sitting quietly around the kitchen table. The man was reading the morning paper and took a sip of his tea. He spat it out in a spray of little droplets when Annie popped up next to him.

“George!”

“Jesus, Annie, you have _got_ to stop doing that!” Nina tried not to smile as she wiped down the table. 

“I’m sorry, but there’s two men on their way here and they’re carrying lots of bags, I thought I should warn you.” The couple at the table stared at each other before walking over to check the window. A tall man with long hair picked up a big duffle bag, wincing a bit as if it were heavy. He was arguing with a shorter man, but Nina thought it looked more like brotherly banter. They quickly shut the curtains when the men turned to look directly at them through the window.

“Shhhit,” cursed George.

“What, do you know them?” Nina inquired. George sat down, head in hands.

“No, which means that Mitchell probably does and that’s not always the best thing.” The last bit of his sentence came out faster and harsher than he intended to. All three broke out in quiet argument then stopped when the doorbell rang. Annie looked panicked,

“What do we do what do we do what do we do!?” George slapped Annie’s flapping hands down before adjusting his glasses and going to the door. 

 

*** *** ***

A dorky looking guy in a bathrobe opened the door. He squinted as he finished adjusting his glasses. 

“Can I-” he cleared his throat, “can I help you?” 

“Yeah, we’d like a room please.” Dean was grinning widely, but his smile faded when he realized that no one was letting them in. A man with dark, sunken eyes walked down the stairs. He made his way to the front, arms folded across his chest. Sam could feel the sudden tension building and decided to put a stop to it. 

“Hey, my name’s Sam, this is Dean. We don’t really know the area and our friend recommended this place. He said it’s one of the best bed and breakfasts around.”

A young woman wrapped up in a grey sweater rolled her eyes and loudly exclaimed that it wasn’t a bed and breakfast anymore. Dean was taken aback and turned to Sam. Then he remembered. _Damn, Bobby... Leave it to you to book us a fucking closed motel._

“Oh, it’s not? The thing is that we flew all the way from Kansas and we have nowhere else to go.”

Everyone on the other side of the door looked surprised. Especially Sweater-Girl. She pressed a hand to her chest and asked,

“You... you heard me?” Dean smirked and laughed uncomfortably, not quite understanding what was going on anymore.

“Uhh, yeah. I mean you kind of were staring right at me.” 

The dark haired man and a shorter woman shared a quick glance and shrugged. The dorky one who had opened the door nodded one too many times and quietly invited them in. Dean proudly nodded, more to himself then to the man. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, silently wishing that he wouldn’t be so cocky all the time. He picked up his bags and walked in, making sure to smile at everyone on the way. 

“Uh, so... I’m George, this is Nina, Mitchell,” he hesitated before pointing to Sweater-Girl, “that’s Annie.” She bounced up and down, smiling widely.

“Hi! Wonderful to meet you, I’ll go make tea.” She left the room with Nina, leaving the four men standing in silence. Dean and Mitchell scratched the back of their necks simultaneously while Sam picked uselessly at a stain on his jacket. George kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was going to say something but then kept changing his mind. Finally Mitchell broke the silence,

“So you said you’d like a room?” A universal breath was let out; Sam and Dean nodded. George and Mitchell waved toward the stairs. George coughed a bit before piping up, his voice cracking.

“Would that be two beds or... or one-”

“Two.” Said the brothers at the same time. Dean didn’t think he had ever gone through so many awkward silences in less then five minutes. Sam tried to smile,

“We’re brothers.” George nodded profusely again and opened a door to a big enough room with two twin beds sitting side by side. There was an empty desk in the corner in front of the only window, a weak ray of sunlight streaming through. A fine layer of dust had settled over everything, making it apparent that no one had stayed here in a very long time. 

“Here you are,” said George, “We’ll leave you to your things. There’s tea downstairs if you like.” The boys nodded their thanks and started unpacking once the others were gone, kicking their weapon bag under the bed.

 

*** *** ***

The second George closed the door, his smile disappeared. Mitchell ran a hand through his hair and stared at his friend.

“Who are those people?” whispered George. Mitchell looked panicked and confused.

“How should I know? Why do you always assume I’m the one who knows the strange ones?”

George rubbed his eyes and went downstairs to the kitchen with Mitchell close behind.  When they walked in, Nina was pacing back and forth. 

“Who were those people? Mitchell do you know them?” He rolled his eyes before exclaiming a bit too loudly,

“No! Jesus...”

“They can hear me. They can _see_ me. But they aren’t werewolves or vampires or... Whatever. They’re just people.” Annie fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Nina stopped pacing and rested her hands on her hips,

“Well, clearly they aren’t ‘just people’. We should find out who they are.” George was getting red in the face,

“Oh, come on! We aren’t going to search them up on the internet like they’re criminals.”

***

The four friends sat around their computer in disbelief. “Oh my god, they’re criminals.”

Sam and Dean Winchester: charged with murder, theft, grave defacing, credit card fraud, and a whole lot of other stuff. 

“We can’t let them stay here,” said Nina, waving her hand at the screen. Annie looked on, conflicted.

“Well, we can’t just throw them out. It’s getting dark already, they’ll know we know something.”

Right before another argument could break out, the two brothers walked in. Sam still looked kind of uncomfortable, but Dean was smiling wide and slapped his hands together.

“So where’s that tea you were talking about?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is kind of a boring chapter, just slowly getting into the story

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

“This is delicious. Nina, did you make this?” Sam said as he took another bite of his dinner. Nina straightened her back a little and smiled before answering,

“Yes, thank you. With Annie’s help of course.” Dean looked up and around the table, noticing the empty chair.

“Yeah, where is she anyway?” The three friends all stared at each other, realizing they had never had to be in this situation. They all sat without saying anything, hoping that the other would come up with a good excuse when Mitchell finally spoke up,

“She’s, uh... In her room.” He quickly glanced at George across the table who had resorted to playing with his food. “Yeah, she... She doesn’t like eating or drinking in front of people.” 

Sam and Dean peered at each other in confusion. An uncomfortable silence had spread over the table, everyone avoiding each others eyes either out of fear or embarrassment. Dean emptied his glass of beer in one gulp.

“Do you mind if I go get another one?” George and Nina shrugged and mumbled out a ‘no’. Mitchell stood up with Dean and added,

“I’m getting one too.” The two men left the room and walked into the kitchen. Mitchell went over to the fridge and Dean could hear him swear before closing the door and then going under the sink. He turned to Dean as he emptied each bottle into a glass.

“Is it alright if they aren’t refrigerated?”

“It’s cool.”

“Would you mind getting some ice?” Dean smiled and went over to the freezer. He was surprised to find it packed full of meat considering the small amount of people in the house. 

“Wo-oah, you guys must love your chicken.” Mitchell stopped what he was doing for a second before answering.

“Uh- yeah we’re having a party in a bit.” Only then he realized how difficult it was living with two werewolves and a ghost. 

Dean nodded understandingly and took the glass Mitchell offered him. When they walked back to the table, George and Sam were deep in conversation about who knows what. Nina kept trying to catch her boyfriend’s eye and from where Dean was standing, she looked kind of pissed. She watched as the two other men sat down and cleared her throat to get George’s attention.

“So what brings you boys all the way to Wales? Seems like kind of an odd place to travel to.” 

Dean made sure to take an extra big bite to avoid answering the question. Sam let out an annoyed sigh through his nose, trying to make it clear to Dean that he wouldn’t always be the one to answer these things. 

“We’re actually here to see an old friend, you know, the one who recommended this place. He’s moving soon so he needs a bit of help packing and stuff. We decided that since we never travel much it would be a cool opportunity.” 

“So how long do you think you’ll be staying?” Nina said a bit too quickly.

“Oh, well... As long as you’ll let us. We were thinking nothing more than a week or two,” Sam was thinking fast, “we can pay you or whatever. I mean, we know you aren’t an actual bed and breakfast so we really appreciate you letting us stay.” Dean nodded along and smiled a bit. It was such a genuine smile, Nina felt torn. Just as George opened his mouth to say something that could potentially screw everything up, Nina interrupted,

“You can stay as long as you need.”

***

The two brothers had gone up to their rooms, leaving their hosts to their own thing. George and Mitchell were putting away dishes when Annie popped back down. She nudged Mitchell’s shoulder before sitting up on the counter.

“So how was your dinner with our new guests?” 

“I can’t believe you told them they could stay here after we found out what they’ve done.” George turned to Nina, pointing his scrub brush accusingly at her. Little drops of soapy water flew in every direction as he shook it. Annie rolled her eyes.

“Well, it’s not like we’ve got the cleanest records either,” said Mitchell.

“ _You_ don’t, that doesn’t mean we should be harboring potential American fugitives.”  Mitchell tried to ignore the hurtful comment. _I’m not the one wearing a fuckin’ apron,_ he thought, in a weak attempt at defending himself. Nina spoke up, too tired to get in another argument.

_“_ George, I’m just saying. They don’t look very dangerous.” Annie nodded and jumped down from the counter.

“Well, _I_ think that we should give them a chance.” 

George reluctantly agreed and went back to his dishes, mumbling about how they were all going to get him killed one day.

*** *** ***

Dean was lying down on his bed, hands behind his head. His little brother was at his desk, still searching things up on his computer. That kid, always on his freaking laptop. 

“Dude, stop staring at that screen all the time. We’re supposed to be on vacation, right?”

“We’re on a case, Dean. Plus I’m just checking up with Bobby, see if he has any lead on where Cas might have gone.” 

Dean sat up at the edge of his bed, his back facing Sam. They hadn’t seen Cas in a few weeks ever since he had swallowed all those leviathans and gone crazy. Bobby had agreed to stay back while they went on this vampire hunt. Sam noticed Dean’s mood change and shut his computer. He went to sit on his own bed and took off his shoes.

“So was the most uncomfortable dinner you’ve ever sat through or what?” Sam said with a chuckle.

“What? Oh yeah.” Dean rubbed his neck before turning to his brother, “Yeah. Do they seem kind of... Weird to you?” 

“Weird how?”

“You know. Just weird. They’re so jumpy. Especially that George guy. And I dunno, Annie’s also got somethin’ about her.” Dean zoned out for a second before shaking his head and lying back down. 

“If you want we can look more into them tomorrow.” suggested Sam. Dean nodded and turned to shut the light off.

“Goodnight.”

“Yup.”

Dean let his arm dangle off the bed and wander into his duffle bag. He scrambled a bit  before he felt the back of his hand brush against what he was looking for. Letting out a deep breath, he fell asleep gripping the stained trench coat, hoping Cas wasn’t feeling as lost as he did. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright things are starting to pick up from here

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Sam and Dean had woken up early and put on their best suits. Before they could go to any crime scene they had to go get new fake I.D’s. Through a whole underground system they managed to find a renowned counterfeiter; by five, they were Phil Rudd and Chris Slade, Cardiff Central Police. They went over to the station to the evidence department, Dean constantly swearing under his breath because _damn_ , this officer was so freaking thorough. After about fifteen minutes and one too many close calls, the officer let them in, making it very clear that they could have thirty minutes and thirty minutes only. 

“Holy shit, that was too fucking close for co-”

“Dean, check it out.” The man followed his brother’s gaze to the big subway carriage. Sam lifted his eyebrows,

“I wasn’t expecting them to put the whole thing here.” Dean looked like a toddler about to ravage a candy store. He walked up to the smaller evidence table next to it and flipped through the files.

“Nineteen passengers and a driver murdered... No suspects yet. Woah, these pictures are brutal. Look at these.” Sam leaned over Dean’s shoulder, shuddering as he flipped through the  crime scene photographs. The bodies were barely recognizable; throats ripped out, skin slick with blood. Dean stopped flipping through them and inspected one of the pictures. It was of a young girl, maybe in her twenties. Her floral print dress had been turned a muddy brown. He looked closer and noticed two distinct holes in her neck. Sam turned to Dean and from the way his brother looked at him, he knew that they were thinking the same thing. 

“Let’s get started.”

 

*** *** ***

Mitchell grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. He brushed his hair back with his hand before resting them in his pockets. The air was getting crisper and he was debating on whether he should go back to get his gloves. He decided against it and hugged himself tighter. 

He sighed, watching as the night’s icy breath turned his own into a gentle puff of smoke. This was something he was never able to talk to anyone about, his walks. They always assumed it was just a vampire thing. But that was where they were all wrong. To Mitchell, it was so human that he couldn’t understand why no one could see it. The cold made him feel alive. He loved being able to feel it freezing him to the core. He longed for the goosebumps that would creep up on his skin, the rattle of his teeth so hard that it echoed in his head. All he wanted was to feel _something_ and the sharpness when he breathed in gave him a taste of it. He wanted to soak up as much feeling as he could before it was lost forever. 

As he turned a corner, the intoxicatingly sweet smell of blood hit him so hard it made his eyes water. He stopped for a second, trying to push the thought of drinking it by the gallons away. Mitchell pulled himself together and hid behind the wall of a house. He could hear voices coming from an alley way but they were too far away for him to hear what they were saying. He swore under his breath, telling himself he was crazy for doing this. The dark haired man creeped closer. _Just enough to hear what they’re saying._

“...leave room for the rest of us, you fuckin’ twat.”

They had a very thick Irish accent, and sometimes used words that Mitchell hadn’t heard in decades. The one yelling wasn’t someone he knew but the next voice definitely rang a bell.

“Oi! Leave him be, let a man have a drink.”

A woman laughed as Mitchell inched closer. He managed to peek through a bush; he just wanted to match a face to that voice. _That voice, where have I heard it?_

He wasn’t ready for the bloodbath that greeted him. Three, maybe four people were lying dead on the ground, blood puddled around their heads like a halo. He couldn’t believe that anyone would do this out in the open where anyone could see. 

There were six vampires sitting around, four men and two women. They looked like old friends having a beer. After a while of licking their dinner off their fingers, one of the women spoke up,

“Alright, we should go back. Aedan, be a dear and bring the girl with us.” 

“Anything for you, Karen.” Mitchell felt his stomach drop. Aedan. The same Aedan that had fought side by side with him during the war. The same Aedan that had been turned with him. The same one that had run away and gone on a killing spree, only to return years later and force Mitchell into a relapse.

He looked on, dazed, as Aedan kissed the woman’s hand before picking up the girl’s body up. Mitchell couldn’t tell if she was still alive, and honestly he didn’t want to go any closer to check. He turned back and hurried home, not wanting anyone to see him at a brutal crime scene. When he walked through the door, Annie was waiting on the couch. She jumped up and went to hug him.

“I was wondering where you went,” Her smile faded when she noticed how shaken he looked. 

“Mitchell, what happened?” He regarded her, reluctant to say anything, but decided it would be better to just tell her.

“There’s a group of vampires. I just saw them kill four people. I think there are more of them, but I’m not sure. I didn’t follow them.” 

“Do you think they’re dangerous?” Mitchell put his head in his hands.

“Yes, Annie, I think they’re dangerous. They just killed four people out in the open, weren’t you listening?”

Mitchell felt bad for snapping at her, but he was still trying to swallow down the hunger. He felt like a drug addict who couldn’t get his fix and he was ashamed.

“What? What is it?” said George, just walking up from the basement. As Annie explained, Mitchell closed his eyes and desperately wished that the pulsing image of the dead girl’s neck would just leave.

 

*** *** ***  

Dean inspected the inside of the carriage, humming Highway to Hell under his breath while Sam looked over the fingerprints that they had taken off. 

“Dean, you got anything?”

“Other then stained shoes, nada. All I can say is that it was definitely not just one vamp. This was a group of them. Two at least.” Sam stood by the door and looked in, brow furrowed deep in thought. 

“Well, at least that’s something. Bad news for us, though.”

 

*** *** ***

The boys got back at nine, dinner already finished and turned cold. They left their shoes at the entrance and went to the living room to see their four hosts drinking tea. Nina smiled up at them. 

“How was your day?”

“Oh it was great, you know, movin’ stuff and... Stuff.” Sam swooped in to rescue Dean and his horribly executed lies.

“Yeah, it was good. Jet lag is getting to us though, so we’re gonna go to bed. Goodnight.”

A combination of goodnights, yups, and see yous rippled through the room. After they went up, Mitchell heard one of the front doors gently rocking against the frame, not completely shutting.

“I’ll get it.”

He went over and looked outside before closing and locking it. Just as he was about to go back to reading his book, he noticed a slight metallic smell wafting around him. And he recognized it. He looked down at Sam and Dean’s shoes and picked one up. He couldn’t see any blood, but he knew it was there. Blood that he had spilled. The smell was both sickening and delicious and he wanted to taste it but he stopped himself. He dropped the shoe when he realized that Sam and Dean, the two men slumbering right over his head, had been to his crime scene.  Mitchell ran a shaky hand through his hair, horrified at his discovery.

_How much do they fucking know?_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Mitchell was waiting downstairs for one of the brothers to wake up. He was staring at nothing and bouncing his leg up and down. He didn’t notice Annie appear next to him, but when he did, he tried to hide the fact that it surprised him. 

“Hey, Annie,” he said with a smile. She came up to sit on his lap, arms laced around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Are you okay? You seem kind of... Not here.”

Mitchell tried to smile and kissed the top of Annie’s head, which made him smile for real. He loved the feeling of kissing her. It was like a cold shock. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” 

Just then she quickly stood up. Mitchell turned to see the two brothers standing in the door way. Sam smiled good morning at them as he made his way to the kitchen. Dean, on the other hand, grinned knowingly and winked at Annie. 

_This is my chance._

“Sam! Dean! I was thinking, since we didn’t get to properly welcome you that we should have a little party tonight.”

“What, like all six of us?”

“Two, four, six, whoever wants to come,” Mitchell hoped he wasn’t acting suspicious, he could tell Annie was looking at him strangely, “So what do you say?”

“I say awesome. Sam?” 

“George and Nina invited me to go see the Cardiff Museum later today, sorry.” Sam heard Dean whisper _bitch_ so he elbowed him in the side and whispered _jerk_ back. 

“Oh. Well, then I guess it’s just you and me,” said Mitchell, smiling up at Dean. Annie crossed her arms.

“Oi, what about me?” 

“There’s going to be lots of drinking,” the vampire raised his eyebrows, trying to emphasize his point to Annie, “but if you want to stay and _drink_ with us you can.” 

 

“Fine, I will.” 

 

*** *** ***

Sam and his brother were taking a walk. They decided that it would be better to go looking for any potential vampire nests. As they turned the corner, they were greeted with yellow tape and half a dozen cop cars. Sam and Dean glanced at each other and simultaneously pulled out their Cardiff Police badges. One of the officers let them through and brought them to a small alleyway. Dean whistled and turned to Sam,

“Someone was hungry,” Sam lifted his eyebrows,

“Kind of an understatement.”

There were three bodies, piled one on top of the other. They were lying on a carpet of their own blood; some of it had been splattered on the sides of the houses, now crusted over into a gruesome shade of red paint. Sam walked around the pile and crouched down next to one of the bodies. The victim’s eyes were open, already clouded over, and they seemed to be staring straight into him. Sam tried to block the face from his vision and focused instead on their neck. 

_Vampire bite marks._

He stood up, not sure what else he could do, when something caught his eye. He slightly turned his head and realized there was a drop of blood behind a trash can. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. As he made his way to the trash can, he noticed another drop farther down the alleyway. 

“Dean... Dean!” He whispered. Dean thanked the officer he had been talking to and walked over.

“What is it?”

“There’s a blood trail. We should come here later and follow it,”

“I got that thing with Mitch later.”

“I- Mitch? Okay, well then we should go now,”

“But we don’t have any weapons,” Sam closed his eyes and slowly breathed in through his nose,

“Fine. Then we go now just to check it out, then come back to do our things with George and the others, and come back tomorrow night _with_ weapons. Sound good?”

Dean nodded and with that the two brothers started following the blood trail. When they got to the end of the alleyway, Sam scratched earth over the drop of blood so the police wouldn’t find anything; or at least, hold them back for as long as they could. 

“These vamps are either sloppy or ain’t afraid of anything. Not sure which one I hate more.”

The two brothers followed the trail for about thirty minutes until they were on the outskirts of the city by the woods. By that point, the trail had become too hard to see.

“Come on, lets keep going. It’s probably not far from here,” said Sam as he walked into the forest. 

“Woah, woah, wait how do you know?”

“The person they took probably had a lot of blood drained at the alleyway. With the trail I guess that’s another liter. If they took this person, it’s because they were alive and they probably want to keep them alive. Which means that unless they want their lunch to be dead when they get home, they would have stopped somewhere around...”

“Here.”

The brothers were standing in front of what looked like an abandoned paper mill. They crouched behind a bush, observing for a few minutes. The mill looked empty but they could hear laughter echoing through the small clearing. The laughter got louder as two people, a man and a woman, walked out of the mill. His arm was drunkenly slung over her shoulder and she was kissing his neck. They staggered a bit, he tried to twirl her, and they both fell laughing on the ground. Sam and Dean looked on as the vampires lay down, holding hands. Dean squinted as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Are they- are they watching the fucking clouds?!” Sam furrowed his brow and looked down at his watch.

“Alright, we’ve found the place, we can come back tomorrow night.” Dean nodded and they stood up, but as Dean reached for the bush to help him stand, he pricked his finger on a thorn. He cursed as a little bead of blood formed on his skin. Sam grabbed his shoulder,

“Oh crap.” 

Dean looked up to see the two vampires smelling the wind and walking in their direction. 

“We should run,”

“Yeah, totally agree with you.”

The two sprinted out of the woods and didn’t stop until they were two blocks away from the house. 

“That was too close for comfort,” said Sam when he finally caught his breath. Dean put his hands on his knees, panting hard. 

“Let’s just go inside.”

Nina and George were on the other side of the door about to put their coats on.

“Oh hello, we were wondering when you would get here. We’re just about ready to leave. Dean are you coming with us?”

“No, Mitch and I are gonna stay here and have a few drinks.” George eyed Dean for a moment before turning towards the door.

“Alright, then. You and... ‘Mitch’ have fun.” 

When they were all out of the house, Dean made his way to the living room just as Mitchell walked in from the kitchen carrying several bottles of alcohol and a six pack of beer. Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Holy crap. Mitch, I like the way you think.” The other man smirked as he set all the bottles on the table.

“Let’s get started.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry it took so long for this one to arrive. Each chapter is gonna start coming out every week from now on because of school and stuff >.

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

“I haven’t gotten wasted, and I mean really wasted, in a long time.” said Dean as he took a seat next to Mitchell. The two men started uncorking all the glass bottles, Dean marveling at each label before opening them, while Annie glared at them from the corner.

“Oh man, this is great... You’ve got everything!” 

Mitchell chuckled and poured each of them a glass of rum before sliding Dean’s over to him. He watched as Dean brought the glass to his lips. All Mitchell needed was for Dean to get drunk enough to tell him the truth about what his business was in Wales.

He could practically feel a hole burning into the side of his head as Annie stared straight at him. He turned to her and saw that she was waving him over. He got up as Dean finished his first glass and started pouring a second. Mitchell went over to the radio and pretended to fiddle with it while trying to find a reason for Annie to leave that didn’t include telling her the truth. 

“I’m not leaving, you know,” _Well there goes that,_ thought Mitchell. He softly hit his head against the wall.

“Annie, I hardly ever get to spend time with just George,” he realized his comment hurt her before he finished saying it, so he quickly added, “You know I love you, but if we’re constantly together we’ll go crazy. We have an eternity together, Annie. I mean, we literally have forever.” She chuckled a bit at that and tried to hide her smile. Although he meant it, Mitchell was more focused on getting rid of her and didn’t have time to feel bad for it. The two turned to look at Dean as he downed his second drink. She turned back to him,

“Alright, I’ll go see if I can catch up to the others.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her back, trying not to look as impatient as he felt. 

Finally she was gone. He went back to sit on the couch and took a sip of his rum. He watched Dean reach for a bottle of vodka and start pouring shots. He was making sure to drink less than the other man, but Dean didn’t seem to be as drunk as a normal human being would be at this point. _But you aren’t a normal human being are you._

Mitchell finished his rum and took the shot glass Dean handed to him. He made sure Dean had swallowed his before taking his own. The vampire took a sharp breath through his teeth as he waited for the burn in his throat to quell. When Dean took a second shot, Mitchell decided it was time to make his move.

“So how’s your friend doing? The one who’s moving.” Dean seemed confused for a second before realizing what the dark haired man was talking about.

“Oh, yeah, him. He’s good.” Mitchell looked at the other man, waiting for the rest of his answer, but it never came. He decided he needed to press harder.

“Are you two doing anything else here?” 

“No, I mean... No, not really.” Dean smirked knowingly to himself and poured them both another shot, spilling some on the table. They both tipped their heads back and drank, slamming the little glasses down on the table when they were done. Just as Mitchell was going to ask another question, Dean stood up, swaying a little. 

“What do you say we put some music on?” Dean’s speech was slurred.

“Yeah sure, just tune it to whatever station,” Mitchell didn’t notice that his words were beginning to slur as well, “the only CD’s we have are George’s and he has terrible taste in music.” 

The vampire stood up, the room spinning as he did so. A warm pulse was growing in his stomach, spreading through his body. He went over to the six pack and uncapped two bottles, setting one in front of where Dean had been sitting. The other man was fiddling with the radio and finally settled on a random station. He went back to the couch and plopped down, sinking into it as he took a swig of his beer. Mitchell tried to remember what he had been about to say, but Dean interrupted his thoughts.

“So you and Annie, huh?”

“Yeah,” he smiled dumbly, “Annie’s... She’s great. Do you have anyone back in America?” Dean was silent for a second and stared straight ahead, then he took a swig of his beer as if to swallow down what he wanted to say.

“Nah. I don’t really do well in relationships.”

The two men drank without saying anything, the radio being the only one filling the silence. Some new song that they didn’t know was playing, one with a heavy bass line that buzzed in their chests; the steady beat of the drums seemed to be synchronized with their heart beats. A woman with a scratchy voice was singing either about sugar, men, or money, Mitchell couldn’t tell. Dean frowned as he took another drink, swishing it around his mouth thoughtfully before swallowing.

“It’s just... people are never grateful of what I do, you know? They always find something wrong with it.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Or when I do something, they act like it’s all my fault.”

“Exactly! If they wanted something done so bad why don’t they just do it themselves?”

“And with my job and everything... it’s hard saving the world over and over again.”

“I thought you were a mechanic-”

“Yeah, yeah, but no one ever says thanks. Like really? I fucking practically saved y- fixed your car. Not even a thanks,” Mitchell shook his head and gulped down his beer, “But I’m glad you understand, Mitch.”

They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating everything as well as they could in their drunken stupor.

“Everyone thinks my first name’s Mitchell.” Dean turned to the other man, putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were red and brimming with tears. He tried to choke back a sob, but his voice cracked when he spoke.

“That’s rough man.” The vampire smiled at Dean, wiping his nose on his sleeve, eyes getting puffy.

“Thanks, mate.” 

The two clinked their beers and chugged them down. They sunk into the couch and listened to the music again. Dean drummed his fingers against his chest. He started humming and Mitchell sang along with him, starting out as a rough whisper. 

“I let it fall... my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it.” Dean closed his eyes and bobbed his head.

“But there’s a na na na lada never knew never knew...” Mitchell was getting more and more into it, his voice getting more confident with each word, even the ones he didn’t know. 

“Sing with me Dean!”

 

*** *** ***

Sam was inspecting one of the paintings on the vast white wall. A constant hum rippled through the room in between the tour guides explanations. Nina looked like a child standing next to Sam. He had grown to like her, George too. They reminded him of his friends back at Stanford. 

Just as they were about to follow the group into the next room, Annie tapped George on the shoulder.

“Hi! Is it alright if I join you?” Nina smiled yes and followed the guide.

Confused, Sam looked around the room. The only entrances were on the far side and in front of him. Every little sound echoed through the gallery and he hadn’t even heard her come in. He shrugged it off and followed George into a high-ceilinged room with a big dinosaur skeleton. 

Sam walked over to where the others were standing. Still feeling a bit confused, he turned to Annie,

“Weren’t you cold with just your sweater on?” Annie opened her mouth, not knowing what to say, when she finally stammered out an answer,

“Oh... No, I was okay, this is warmer than it looks.” Sam’s mouth twitched in the beginning of a smile but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. For the week him and Dean had been there they hadn’t seen her eat or drink and she was always wearing the same thing. As he turned away he brushed his arm against her sweater. A cold shock coursed through his body. Sam stumbled back, gripping his arm where he had touched her. She didn’t seem to notice and kept walking along with the tour group. The man hung back, deciding that something was definitely weird. 

 

*** *** ***

Annie snaked through the crowd to go stand next to George and Nina. She knew Sam had felt something when he touched her and she tried not to look back at him. She jumped when Nina piped up,

“It’s nice, coming here. We haven’t done anything like this in a while.” Annie tried to smile and nodded. She could feel Sam staring at her. _Oh god, oh god, what do I do. I have to tell Nina something,_ thought the ghost. She didn’t notice that Nina had been talking to her the whole time. Nina went quiet when she saw a woman warily staring at her. 

“With Sam and Dean seeing you and all I’ve forgotten that not everyone can.” Nina giggled for a second before walking away to read an information panel. Just then a voice on the intercom came on saying that the museum was closing in five minutes. 

They all slowly filed out of the building, Annie trying to act as casually as she could.

 

***

George and Nina looked at each other as they unlocked the door. The windows were shaking and they could hear loud music pulse through the walls. They slowly and silently made their way into the house. Sam was horribly disturbed by the sight that greeted them. 

Dean was on the floor intensely air drumming along to the song while Mitchell stood on the couch, using his beer bottle as a makeshift microphone.

“I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN, WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE... WELL IT BURNED WHILE I CRIED, ‘CAUSE I HEARD IT SCREAMING OUT YOUR NAME!” 

“What the hell are you doing?!” yelled George. When they didn’t answer, he stormed over to the radio and flicked it off. The two drunk men quieted down. Dean turned to Sam,

“He-ey, Sammy. How was your movie?”

“We went to the museum, Dean.” 

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Dean this drunk. He tried not to laugh as he pulled him off the ground. Dean slung an arm around his brother’s shoulder and slapped Mitchell appreciatively on the back before letting himself be dragged upstairs. 

With some difficulty, Sam managed to drop Dean on his bed. He closed the door and went over to his own. He rubbed his hand over his face, deep in thought.

“Dean, something’s wrong with Annie.” Dean grunted.

“I think she’s a ghost.” At that, his brother lift his head up, squinting in the darkness.

“Well then we should kill her.” Before Sam could say anything else, his brother wrapped himself in a blanket and began to softly snore. Sam sighed and lay down, tucking his feet in so they wouldn’t stick out off the bed, and eventually drifted into sleep.

  

*** *** ***

Annie covered her mouth, trying to make her breathing as quiet as possible. Removing her ear from the brothers’ door, she stumbled away, hands shaking. George had been right. They weren’t “just people”. They were far worse. 

 


End file.
